parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Trivia on the Main Better Late Than Never Seven Episodes.
Here are is a trivia on the main episodes for the first main seven episodes in Thomas Breaks The Rules and Other Stories, told by Ringo Starr and George Carlin for the US. Better Late Than Never Main Seven Episodes Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Crossing the Viaduct: As the workers, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Charmy, Espio, Silver, Vector, Shadow, AiAi, GonGon, Baby, and Big mend the viaduct, Casey Jr, hauling his yellow circus coach, red coach, and a coal truck, puffs over the viaduct, with Tillie pushing from behind. Johnny later follows, crossing over the viaduct, hauling his mail car, his flatcar, his acorn car, and caboose. Toots finally follows with seven boxcars and a caboose. *Thomas runs late: When Henry, hauling his green and yellow coach, red and white coach, and red coach, gets blamed by Thomas, Thomas decides to run his train on time, but departs with Annie, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice, and arrives late at the station. *James arrives late: When James arrives late, hauling a freight train with eight freight cars like a conflat car, two slate cars, three coal cars, two boxcars, and a caboose, Thomas departs with Annie, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice to rescue Bertie's passengers, and takes them back home so well, that he gets another coach called Becky. Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Duck makes everything go like clockwork: Duck gets turned around on a turntable, then pulls a red and white coach, a green and yellow coach, and a red coach, but also shunts four freight cars together, and pulls six freight cars and a caboose past Henry, James, and Gordon. *Devious Diesel fails to take some freight cars from a siding: Devious Diesel couples up to eleven freight cars like two boxcars, a fuel car, a flatcar, five coal cars, a tarp car, and a conflat car, but fails to pull them from a siding, and breaks a rusty coupling, collects a breakdown train, then sulks in the shed, after Duck collects five freight cars and a caboose, and flees. Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Diesel sulks in the shed: Devious Diesel is bullied by the foolish freight cars, while shunting nine together, until Duck arrives, and bumps one of the freight cars out of the way. *Duck leaves the shed: When Duck brings in four freight cars and a caboose and puts them on a siding with some other cars, he goes to the shed and gets sent away, due to Diesel telling lies to Sir Topham Hatt and the other engines, surprising Casey Jr, Tillie, Tracy, Montana, Johnny, Toots, and Tootle, and upseting them when Duck leaves sadly. A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Helping Edward Out: Duck arrives sadly at Edward's station and tells Edward that Diesel told lies about Duck and made Sir Topham Hatt and all the engines think he was horrid, until Edward finally cheers Duck up and tells him that he and Sir Topham Hatt know Duck isn't horrid, so Edward offers Duck to help him out with some freight cars, and pulls out seven freight cars like an old van, two salt vans, one cattle, two tarp cars, a boxcar, and a caboose, so Duck feels so happy with Edward, that he couples up to the back of his train, and goes to work at once. *Escaping The Freight Cars: Once Duck helps Edward and his freight train to the top, the Great Western Engine coasts down the hill to enjoy his life, but hears a conductor's whistle, and sees a caboose and seven freight cars like a fuel car, a timber car, a china clay car, a boxcar, a milk wagon, a tarp car, and a coal car coming toward him, while uncoupled from No. 131. Duck races through Wellsworth station and whistles furiously, past a shocked Toots, who was hauling three passenger cars, and seeing the freight cars catching Duck with a shuddering jar. Duck is heading toward Crosby station where James, hauling a green and yellow coach and four red coaches, is departing for Kellstrophe station, and any minute, if Duck can't stop, there might be a crash! Duck puts every ounce of weight and steam against the cars, but veers into a siding where a barber named Tom Cat is shaving Mr. Bean, while Coco Bandicoot playing on her laptop, and Tommy, checking his watch, are watching. Duck, with Mac's horrified face from Duncan Drops a Clanger, gasps and holds out a Yikes sign, and shuts his eyes, using Thomas's mirrored shut eyes face from Calling All Engines, and crashes right into the Barber's shop, surprising Casey Jr and Tillie, even Casey Jones, The Conductor, Amy Rose, Sonic, the passengers, and even James, with his surprised face from Thomas and the New Engine. *Reuniting with The Engines: When Thomas pulls away the freight cars and caboose, Johnny, with the Breakdown Train, pulls Duck back onto the rails, and when Duck becomes properly washed and mended, he returns home to reunite with the other engines. Gordon Takes A Dip (George Carlin) *Gordon rests on a siding: As Gordon rests in a siding, Henry goes by, hauling three coal cars, a boxcar, and a caboose. *Henry takes the Express: Henry couples up to his green and yellow coach, red and white coach, and red coach, and departs with the Express, leaving Gordon to sleep once again. Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Meeting Up With Thomas At A Junction: Thomas waits at the Junction for depature with Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice, and sees Gordon pulling in with seven freight cars and a caboose and flees toward Knapford station. *Thomas falls down a mine: Thomas bumps seven freight cars fiercely and falls into a mine and gets pulled out by Gordon. The Runaway (George Carlin) *Thomas falls ill: When Thomas becomes sick, Edward collects a breakdown train, and pulls Thomas to the works to get mended, leaving Duck to couple up to Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice, and pull them along the line, meeting up with Terence, Bertie, Toby, and Percy. *Thomas overshoots the platform: When Thomas comes home, he feels so pleased to hear about Duck managing so well, that the little blue engine soon forgets to feel jealous. He buffers up behind Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice, and gets coupled up, and runs bunker first, only to overshoot the platform at Arsdale station, so he tries again so fast, that he happily learns to be extra careful. *Thomas runs away: When Thomas couples up in front of Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice, and gets coupled up, he waits impatiently for Henry's passengers, but just as Henry arrives, hauling his green and yellow coach, red and white coach, and red coach with his passengers on board, Thomas runs away out of control and passes Gordon, hauling his green and yellow coach, tan coach, red and white coach, and red coach, before Harold intervenes to save him with the Inspector, who stops the runaway train at Lower Suddery. When Thomas, now tired, agrees with the Inspector that he must not run again, he happily gets another coach called a Dismissing coach. Facial Expressions Thomas' Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy Trains, Tomica World, Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, and TrackMaster Toy Company Thomas Set with Annie and Clarabel) *Annoyed Face (Plarail, Tomica World Thomas and Freight Car Set) *Confused Face (Plarail Thomas Round and Round Bridge Set) *Surprised Face (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster, and Tomy Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Sad Face (TrackMaster Toy Company Thomas Makes A Mess) *Tired Face (Tomy-Trackmaster Thomas Tired Set) Gordon's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Plarail, Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company, with Green and Yellow Express Coach) *Angry Face (Prarail with Powerful Gordon and Red and White Express Coach) *Sad Face (TrackMaster Fisher-Price with O' The Idignity Gordon with a Garbage Freight Car Set) James's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy-Trackmaster James Set with a Cattle Car and a Caboose) *Red Nosed Face (Trackmaster James Goes Buzz, Buzz, with a Red Caboose) *Angry Face (from James at Boulder Mountain) ([HiT Toy Company) *Scared Face (TrackMaster Revolution) Percy's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy Trains) *Scared Face (Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon Set (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail) and Percy and Rocky) *Surprised Face (Reptile Park Set) (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Tired Face (R/C Percy (TrackMaster)) Toby's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail/TrackMaster by Toy Company) *Surprised Face (Sodor Copper Mine) [HiT Toy Company Category:TrainBoy43